The Death of an Engineer
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: I added some more so it's more bloody towards the end and there will be another chapter on the Role Holder's reactions to what I added. It's just a oneshot, and a very bloody one at that. No explicit sexual content, just rated M for violence and disturbing scenes about my favorite engineer. Oc X Oc


So here in this little one shot I will be introducing a new OC by the name of Atticus. Tell me what you think of this guy :3

NEW AND IMPROVED! Much bloodier than the last one and there will be another chapter to include the Role Holder's reactions to all this~

* * *

My eyes sleepily crack open, spying the dark ceiling. I lean back on the one person couch, cracking my back on the arm of it as I sleepily blink. I never knew that there could be a foreigner that's a guy. I'm ... actually really happy. Having him around makes me feel very much so at peace. He's pretty timid and is about two years younger than me. Heh ... it's like having a younger brother.

"Morning, Atticus." I yawn, listening for his voice. "Atticus?" I call again, peeking over the couch. Where did he go? I thought he was sleeping on the bed. I swing my legs around to the edge of the couch, stumbling to the ground as my ankles remain stuck together. The ground heavily slams against my front as I fall, smacking my chin against the wood floors.

"Ow ... ," I groan, trying to pull my arm back. I blink, paling as I realize my legs are bound together with thick nylon rope along with my wrists. W-W-What the heck?! "A-Atticus, why am I tied up?!"

Heavy footsteps proceed as I glance up, spying Atticus fully dressed in his bloodstained German uniform. His fingers lightly grip his bowie knife as he grins, spying the surprise in my eyes.

"Hello, Maus." He purrs as a sadistic grin tugs on the corners of his mouth. My heart stutters in beat as I try to scramble back. Oh, my gosh. H-He's going to murder me!

"A-Atticus-!" I nearly shriek, struggling harder against the ropes bounding my limbs together. I-I have to get away-!

"Ah!" I let out a sharp grunt as his heavy boot slaps against my back, roughly pinning me against the hard ground. I struggle and writhe under his heavy boot trying to roll out of the way. "A-Atticus, stop!"

"No no, my little Maus. Not until I have my fun. After all you _like_ fun, right? Like with that f***ed up Mirror Mansion. So let's have some of MY version of fun." He sinisterly grins, licking the tip of the knife as he eyes me up. My heart races as I spy my reflection in the knife's blade, horrified that he would actually try to hurt me. W-What happened to the sweet and caring him? Was that all an act?

"A-Atticus stop." I helplessly growl, struggling to worm out from beneath his heavy, metal tied boot. I'm at a HUGE disadvantage here. I wetly hack as he drops to his knee on my back, ripping my head up by the roots of my hair. I shakily gasp, staring at his crazed eye as he leans down beside my ear. The edge of his bowie knife touches my neck, very gently sliding it back and forth as though practicing the proper procedure of cutting open a neck.

"Ever wondered how it feels to be tortured by a Nazi?" He asked with an icy hiss before standing up. I wriggle back and forth before his hand roughly yanks at my hair and pulls me to my feet. A scream sticks in my throat from the hundreds of threads being yanked out of my skull before he relents, shoving me onto the couch. My breathing comes in quick and light frightened by the man before me. T-This isn't like the Atticus I know-!

"A-Atticus, stop." I spit, struggling with the ropes as they dig into my skin. My wrists and ankles are set ablaze as the sharp edges rip into my skin, already greatly irritating the skin there. Atticus scoffs at my struggling, tracing the tip of the knife across my collarbone before up my neck, touching my chin. He pauses before pushing the tip up, making me raise my head to meet his cold, deadly gaze.

"I'll cut you into ribbons. Everything, but your _face_." He grins, tipping the blade back with a sick, demented grin. I nervously swallow, watching as he leers over my body for the first place to stick his blade into.

"M-my face?" I stutter, trembling as I realize that he is in complete control. My only hope now is if a Role Holder comes or if he snaps out of it. Other than that I'm going to get really hurt here. N-No, I believe in Atticus. He's just scaring me, isn't he? Atticus's Bowie knife nicks my neck before his smirk grows feral, dipping down beneath my chin. I tremble as his tongue touches against the cut on my collarbone, making the sharp throbbing dull a little bit. I jerk back, pressing stiff against the couch as the thin line painfully throbbed.

"Ow...," I whine under my breath, trying not to panic. H-He won't kill me. No, I know he want.

But that awful grin he's wearing shows me there is so much worse to come.

"I love your reaction...and the taste of your blood...," He coos, almost as if in a trance as he lightly sucks the blood from the cut. I cringe, feeling the pressure as he works the area and warms it up with his tongue, encouraging more blood to seep out of the open line.

"A-Atticus stop that hurts!" I gasp as he draws a line down my stomach, easily slicing the skin apart but not so deep as to let me bleed out. My belly throbs as a fire takes hold of it, letting it seep out in the form of liquid. He's actually really slicing me up here!

"Oh, but I must, Maus! Your skin is beautiful to me, beautiful to slice open," He hums, musingly looking over my side before driving the knife through the skin there. I let out a sharp scream before biting my tongue, suffering through the pain. I will not give him the satisfaction of my screams b-b-b-but oh, my gosh it hurts-!

"I'll cut your tongue off if you do that again," Atticus icily threatens, flipping the blade in his hand before stabbing it right through my thigh. I suck in a quick gasp through my nose smacking the back of my head against the couch. I-it hurts-! My lips crack apart as I heavily gasp, screaming in my throat as he flexes the knife. The hot metal burns within my muscle as he leans forward, touching his lips to my chin where the tip of his knife had left a small point.

"You look beautiful in red ... perhaps my newest obsession," Atticus chuckles. He gets up onto the couch, bracing his legs on either side of my lap as he grips my left arm and yanks me to the side. I grunt, struggling to deal with the throbbing agony tearing apart my thigh as tiny lines of his doodling curve against my bicep. I dare a glance in his direction spying him carving a little heart in my arm. H-He's sick ... ! I glare at him from the corner of my eye, struggling to hold in the horrified screams. I will not give him the satisfaction of hearing me in pain. No, no I must be silent and endure. If I die here at least I'll do so with dignity. I've ... had ... worse. I'll get through this just as I had many times before when I was younger. Water collects in my eyes as I struggle to keep quiet, waiting for Atticus to get bored.

Atticus grins as if realizing my intentions and stabs the knife into the arm of the couch. A whimper catches in my throat as he grips my arm and pulls the skin apart, wedging his dirty finger beneath the skin. The foreign presence worms against the muscle as he lifts the skin, pulling up the flap. I watch with numbed horror as he pulls the skin free, gently balancing the shape on his fingers.

"You're so cute." He purrs, touching the heart shaped piece of skin to his lips before tucking it onto his pocket. My heart pounds hard as I crane my head back, refusing to look him in the face. I-It hurts ... AH! White hot pain enters my stomach as the knife deeply plunges into me. My entire body tenses as I hunch over, hacking up blood. My vision turns blurry for a moment, watching as he slides the blade from my gut.

"A-Ah-Ah-!" I painfully rasp trying to keep as quiet as I possibly can. His hand presses against my stomach before positioning his pointer and middle finger over the hole, plunging them deeply into the gaping wound. Oh it hurts!

"A-AH, AH AH AH-!" I achingly croak, curving my spine back. He grins as he shoves his fingers deeper into my gut, curling and flexing his fingers to cause the most pain possible.

"So cute ... ," he mutters, brushing his lips by her ear. "I like frau. They make the most interesting sounds when they're dying." My eyes flash spying my only chance to get him back. My teeth sink into his shoulder as I scream, muffling my agony into his neck as I harshly bite down. I will _not_ be the only one in pain here! My screaming grows louder as he twists his hand, jerking his fingers deeper and touching everything he possibly can through the small access point. I weakly jerk back, trying to bite off a chunk of flesh but unable to close my mouth hard enough to even make a noticeable dent in his skin.

"Hehe ... I love a strong woman, but I'll always be stronger," He laughs, pulling the knife out and cutting up my arm. I shakily breathe out as my body trembles, nearing convulsions soon. This is bad ... I'm losing a lot of blood. My teeth helplessly slide off his flesh as my head rests on his shoulder, feeling the knife slice up the skin around my belly. Ugh ... I'm in too much pain to even move. He pauses before sliding off my legs, kneeling right in front as he eyes my pants. Atticus taps the tip of his Bowie knife on my knee staring at my sweatpants.

"This should be gone. I can't get to your soft skin." I watch with both horror and anger churning in my chest as the knife starts at the bottom of the pant leg, cutting the fabric apart as he brings it up. I clench my teeth as the line of fire draws up my leg and to my hip, taking a few moments to slice through my belt instead of unbuckling it.

"I love your beautiful skin, such softness...," he places a hand on my bare thigh just as the knife cut through the belt. I flinch and watch him toss aside the fabric, staring at some of the scars before smiling.

"Such cute panties ... I like the fact it shows so much skin," he purrs, "but ... I think they would look better with spots of _red,_" he grins, tracing the outlines of the underwear with his knife. Atticus's green eyes glance up, noticing my trembling, "oh don't be so scared, my little Maus~ I won't ever do that sort of thing to you. I prefer to cutting up a pure woman than getting into her." He explains, gently placing his hands on either hip. He leans forward and touches his forehead to my stomach, deeply inhaling the blood staining my underwear.

"W-Why?" I shakily exhale, deciding to try and keep him talking. The longer I'm here the higher the chance someone might be strolling by and see what's happening in here. I cast a hopeful glance out the window. Maybe ... no. It's impossible. No matter what angle someone would be at there's no way they would be able to see what this maniac is doing to me.

"It hurts just the same." He hums, thoroughly enjoying himself before pulling back with a soft sigh.

"R-Right." I gasp, feeling the blade sink into my thigh an inch before he runs the blade down to my knee. I roughly bite my tongue and try not to scream as my eyes roll back, feeling moisture touching my eyes. He brings the tip of the blade up against the inside of my thigh, pressing into the soft skin, deeply tracing the start of a Nazi symbol. I gasp as the blade touches the more sensitive skin, struggling not to move as he finishes with the design.

"Ah ... so beautiful. It reminds me of home." He fondly grins, wrapping and arm around my calf as he licks at the profusely bleeding wound. I cringe and bite my lip as his finger gently rubs the back of my knee while his mouth licks up the dripping blood.

"Heh ... did I nick your artery, I wonder?" He asks aloud as he watches the blood's unceasing flow. Oh no. If he did I'm dead in a few minutes, if not a half hour. "Heh ... this gives me an idea."

"W-What?" I nervously ask, frightened to hear him say that with such excitement in his voice. He draws back, flipping the blade in his hand as he scopes out another spot.

"Just something pretty for my special frau," Atticus grins before touching my legs, twirling the blade with his fingers with a sinister smirk, "now for something even prettier - and more painful." My heart pounds as I warily stare at him. W-W-What could be more painful than drawing Nazi symbols on me?

The sharp edge painfully and deeply sinks into my skin, bloody trails falling down as he goes to work, pulling the knife back just as painfully. His fingers dab at the incoming blood, licking it up without a second thought. I grit my teeth spying the larger Nazi symbol on my leg. I cringe, ashamed to bare such an awful symbol as he continues all over my legs to draw more and more of them, all varying in size. I gasp as he moves onto my foot, making the designs deeper and with more painful jabs.

"Lovely...! You look absolutely _stunning_!" He joyfully cries, licking the tip of the knife as he stares into my shamed eyes, "what's the matter, my little frau? Don't you like these designs?"

"S-Stop." I croak, unable to come up with anything else to say. Anything I do say about it will only piss him off and I fear for what will happen if I say anything negative about them.

"How funny," Atticus snickers, immediately stabbing the knife onto the top of my foot.

"AH!" I let out a sharp scream before quickly silencing it, watching the blood dribble down my toes and onto his shoes. The searing rush of heat gobbles up my insanity as he moved the blade around, keeping his eyes on my pained and petrified face. I won't be able to walk again if he keeps it up-! "T-That hurts stop!"

"Stop what? You mean this?" He purrs, reaching the blade around to the back of my heel. My eyes widen as he harshly plunges the blade into my Achilles tendon, nearly screeching as I feel the tendons and muscles jerk, coiling up into my calf.

"Ahh-!" My blood-curdling cries only make him hum along to my terror as he proceeds to do the same with the other foot, invigorating my screaming as he does so. I haggardly gasp, unable to feel my toes move or even roll my ankle as my feet become numb and useless connections to my legs. H-He actually cut them. Now I'll never be able to run again, if I can ever walk at all.

"W-Why ... why! Why, you self centered monster!" I bitingly spit, glaring at him as I tremble. Blood seeps down from the Nazi symbols and newly attained cuts, putting him in a wickedly grinning trance.

"So beautiful ... ," he mutters under his breath, gently grasping my thinner ankle as he kisses the bridge of my foot, "I just love it when you talk like that, with such intense anger, such intense feelings-!" He gasps, lost in his own sick little fantasies as he pants, clearly overtaken with passionate lust as he stares at the Nazi symbols he engraved into my legs. I angrily grit my teeth, glaring at him.

"You're sick! You're twisted! You're a monster!" I choke out, unable to convey my loathing for the younger boy. Why is he cutting me up? And it's not mindless slicing either. He's placing them strategically so I will be affected for the rest of my life.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I ask, utterly heartbroken as I stare into his coldly amused eyes. Atticus taps his knife against his cheek, looking straight into my eyes.

"It's because I did the same thing to the man with your eyes." He simply explains, catching sight of a stray drop of blood on his knife. Atticus flips the knife towards his mouth, licking the drop of blood up as he keeps his eyes locked onto me.

"W-Why?" I ask, startled. Why would he cut someone up so terribly like this?

"Why? WHY?! He MADE me like THIS!" Atticus wildly hisses, growling with the most maddening eyes I've ever seen, warped together with tortured horror and pain. "He forced me into this uniform, gave me a rifle and put me in the front lines! I wasn't the same! He took my life away-!" Atticus plunges the knife into my other thigh causing me to shout out in pain, "I wanted revenge! And I got it!"

I shriek in agony as he rips the blade towards my knee, gliding through my flesh and skin as he yanks it towards himself. I agonizingly huff, dropping my head against his shoulder as I struggle to hold back my piercing screams before they quiet to grunts through clenched teeth. Pained sweat beads up on my brow as I try to gather my senses together. P-Please ... no more ... no more! This is killing me! It hurts! It hurts so, so much! So much worse than my mother! So much than all her beatings put together!

"Such a pretty face," Atticus smiles, kissing my cheek. I can't handle it ... I can't handle his mood swings! Every time I think he's done he j-just gives me more and more and more pain-! I loudly whine a choking sob, hardly able to piece my sanity back together. It's so painful ... his fingers tangle up in my hair as he gives a sharp yank, forcing my hazy eyes to look at him.

"Maus, pain suits you so beautifully, so illustrious, Mein Gott, I don't know if I can control myself," he takes in a deep breath, calming himself, "but I must. Because I need to finish you, my masterpiece, before anything else." His lips curve into a sickly sweet smile as he pecks me on the lips, tightly gripping my hair so I feel hundreds of needles stab at my crown.

W-What is he saying? M-M-Masterpiece? I don't understand what he means by that. I tremble, unable to move my head from his shoulder as he plants another bloody kiss. U-Ugh ... I don't even have the energy to move my head back. It's so painful. Pain ripping through my entire body numb my movements, delaying my actions that might have served a purpose if I could move. It hurts ... so, so much ...

"Your red bangs burn with such a deep, passionate crimson," he lifts up my twitching hand, kissing it. "I thank Gott for bringing me to such a worthy frau."

I shakily breathe out, unable to form a response with my blood covered tongue. I bit it too hard. It's so painful ... I can hardly even talk. My eyes narrow over him, hating it each time he touches me. D-Disgusting ... why is he touching me like this if all I am to him is dirty ... whatever the hell maus means. A groan builds in the back of my throat as my eyes roll back, closing my eyelids as the pain grows to be too much. No good ... I think I'm passing out.

"Feh ... weak little Frau." He huffs, gripping me by the hair. I weakly thump to the ground as he tightly grips my hair and arm, dragging me towards the bathroom. Ugh ... what is he doing? My eyes twitch as I hear the faucet turn on, watching through glazed over eyes as he stuffs a rag into the drain.

"Come here, maus." He growls, peeling me off of the ground and tightly gripping my hair. His stomach presses against my back as his lone arm supports my waist, letting my head slump against the rim of the sink filling with water. W-What ... ?

"Wake up. It's not as enjoyable when you are like this." My head whips down into the sink banging against the hard walls as ice cold water stabs at my skin. I jerk back, renewed with energy as I shove the sink back with my tied hands and whip my head out for half a breath, only to be shoved back beneath the water. He's drowning me-! His arms holds my waist up as the other whips my head back, allowing me to get in a sputtering breath before clanging my head against the bottom of the sink once more.

"What a naughty frau. You die only when _I _decide." He heartlessly growls, shoving my head again and again beneath the waters. My feet painfully throb as the lifeless feet batter against the floor and his legs, unable to provide any balance for my. I scream beneath the water, nearly sucking it all into my lungs before he rips my head out, tightly laying me against his chest. His hand tilts my head back to rest on his shoulder as his teeth harshly bite into my ear. I groan in the back of my throat before he lets go, breathing heavily into my ear.

"You understand now, maus? You are only allowed to die when am through with my masterpiece." He grins, lightly tapping his tongue along the bite mark.

"G-G-Go to hell." I growl, spitting blood onto his cheek. His eyes narrow before he grips the back of my head and slams my forehead against the edge of the sink, letting me helplessly drop to the ground. Ringing tortures my ears as I crane my neck all around, observing the strange patterns of black dots spiraling around the room.

Atticus angrily grumbles as he grips my foot, digging his thumb into the deep gash as he drags me back into the room. I let out a scream from the agonizing pain but suffer through it, unable to do anything to retaliate against him. He stops before the blood soaked couch and grips my arms, throwing me onto the couch, glaring at me through livid eyes. He sits on my knees, cradling my head in his arms. My eyes roll around my head as he tilts my head up so that my tired mismatched orbs are staring into his eyes.

"We're done only when I say we're done, maus." He hisses. I painfully coughs, resting my head against the couch as I wheeze with an occasional wet cough here and there. It hurts ... so much ... I flinch a wicked grin crosses Atticus's face.

"Do you understand?" He demands, digging his nails into my head as he forces my head to nod. His malicious grin softens to a loving smile at my supposed cooperation.

"What a good maus," he places a surprisingly soft kiss on my chapped lips, making a stake of fear stab through my chest. S-So scary ... so scary-!

"Now let's continue, my little maus. I heard you were a great engineer." He muses, fiddling around with my freed hands. He stares at the tiny digits with a slowly forming smile. I watch his eyes as a cruel and malicious idea is embedded within the back of his head.

"Such small, dainty little fingers," he muses, gently rubbing my palm with his thumb. I welcome the temporary relief, trying not to move so he has no incentive to initially drive the blade into my hand. Please no ... t-t-those hands are my life. I shakily gasp as I feel the sharp edged blade gently glide over my middle finger. No oh please no-!

"N-No! No, stop please! Wreck me as you want but do not touch my hands-!" My hands ... are they only think I have left of me. I use them to create. I use them to shape and fix and play music and so, so many other things. "Please, Atticus leave my hands be!"

"Oh, but I love your hands. Just as much as I love your blood," Atticus smirks, pressing the blade harder.

"S-stop it!" I hiss, struggling to get my hands free. Please, no no I NEED my hands! Tears brim over my eyelids as the blade deeply sinks into my palm. Never has my mother touched my hands. No, that was too noticeable. But now he's killing them.

No more music

No more building.

No more creating.

That in itself is a worse hell than I can possibly think of.

The cold metal carves into my middle finger as he grins, stabbing the knife back into the arm of the couch. My teeth click together as he chuckles, staring down towards my lap. He pulls the mangled, painfully throbbing hand in front of my face and lightly runs his tongue up the digit, sinisterly grinning as he laps up the blood. My eyes numbly watch his tongue continually sliding up the finger, cleaning up the blood pouring from the wounds before sucking on my palm with his bloody lips. I stare at my blood racing down my arms, struggling to escape his revolting tongue. S-Stop ...

"Such beautiful hands ... what a treat," he moans in ecstasy, pulling my hand away and smiles at me, "want a taste?"

My jaw tightly clenches before his hand roughly grips my face, digging his fingers behind the jaw hinge and forces my mouth open. My trembling lips part just enough as he slips a few fingers in, letting the blood seep over my tongue. The taste of my own blood makes me gag in disgust, watching as his eyes sparkle with madly passionate eyes. He actually looks excited to share this with me. That taste of my own blood. I deafly groan as I tilt my head back, convulsing slightly with sobs. It ... hurts ... he took what w-w-was most precious to me-!

"Doesn't that taste so good? This is my treat to you," Atticus gently smiles, licking the dripping blood that escaped from the corner of my lips, smiling, "so delicious...," his grinning lips brush over my trembling mouth, lightly pushing as he gathers up the blood from within my mouth, "s-so sweet ... ," he purrs, utterly lost in his euphoria, giving me another peck on the lips. I watch as his particularly insane eyes glimmer at the taste, placing the knife against my other wrist. My eyes tighten, spying his intention behind those insanity filmed over eyes.

"I want the other untouched hand ... ," I clench my teeth in defeat as the knife cut through my flesh, bringing with it a fiery trail of throbbing agony. There's nothing I can do. In this position he's stronger. He's taken my hands. My beautiful, sculpting hands.

"Through the meaty flesh, then you feel the bone~," the knife brings unbelievable pain as his knife bangs against the bone, putting more pressure onto the blade as the knife slices down my forearm against the bone. I let out a blood curdling scream as it becomes too much, feeling the edges literally slicing my ligaments from the bone. The tendons connecting to my fingers snap, coiling up in my now swollen and slightly enlarged forearm.

"Such a beautiful scream...!" He gasps, enthralled by my horror as I let out painful, grunting shouts of agony.

"A-AH! AHH! AH OH AH AH AH-!" It hurts so much-!

"You're so gorgeous when you're in pain i-it's _enthralling_!" He cries as he presses his lips to my mouth, muffling my scream as he presses up against me. He sits on my lap as he pulls back with a slight gasp, crushing my lips with his force. Tears stream my face as I struggle to cope with the growing agony. Oh, my gosh I just simply want to chop off my arm so I don't have to feel such agony-! I don't care how but please, please oh please make it stop! His arm wraps around the back of my neck as his fingers plunge into my gut, taking a fistful of something within the wide wound. My screams of desperation grow louder as the searing heat rips at my stomach, feeling his fingers inside my gut as his hand wriggles around. Stop it stop it stop it I beg of you STOP IT!

"To see such sheer agony in your eyes drive me wild ... I don't want anyone else to see such a face." Atticus' smile grows possessive as he grabs my chin, his tongue dabbing at my tears, "no one will look at you. You belong to me and only me. No one will look at you ever again."

My eyes roll into the back of my head as I painfully groan, struggling to keep up with his movement. His brushing lips become numbing against my skin, hardly able to feel him as his mouth touches on my jaws, neck and collarbone.

I just ... can't.

I can't fight back.

I can't feel.

And I can't struggle.

"I. Love. You. Jack~ie~," He lovingly sings, drawing his hand out of my stomach. His bloody hand gently grips my jaws and forces me to look him in the eye.

"My little maus ... I'm going to forever be with you." He purred, gently pressing his lips to my mouth. I ... I can't feel anything. My eyes roll into the back of my head as I painfully groan, struggling to keep up with his movement. His brushing lips become numbing against my skin, hardly able to feel him as his mouth touches on my jaws, neck and collarbone.

I just ... can't.

I can't fight back.

I can't feel.

And I can't struggle.

"I. Love. You. Jack~ie~," he lovingly sings, drawing his hand out of my stomach. His bloody hand gently grips my jaws and forces me to look him in the eye as a sharp, piercing pain rams into my chest. My ripping screams become incoherent garbling. I hear the knife twist inside my chest cavity and gently slice through the tissues, occasionally knocking into a bone which sent a brief, paralyzing ripping agony through my body. S-Stop ... please. I'm begging you. A soft pair of lips touch my mouth as he smiles, completely content with the work before him.

"You look so beautiful, little Maus." He warmly compliments, drawing back the fiery hot metal from my chest. My breathing becomes light and fast as soft, wet coughing beings the fresh taste of metal tasting liquid.

"Don't look so concerned, frau! I'm going to make you beautiful. However," he continues, sticking the blade into the couch's arm, "I can't have those Role Holders ever having a thought about taking your heart from me." He very softly explains as his numbing lips press against my jaw. My head limply cranes back as I haggardly breathe out, concentrating on breathing alone. I-I'm dying ... I can feel it. This painful, yet almost peaceful state tugging at my body. I've felt it once or twice before when my mother went too far b-but ...

But now I honestly do not feel even remotely hopeful of getting out of this alive.

"So, in order to show 'Wonderland' that you are mine ... I am going to be sending them tokens." He grins, pulling the blade out again. My eyes hardly widen as he gets comfy on my hardly feeling legs, hooking his arm around my left shoulder. W-W-What is he doing now? I flinch as I feel the hard biting knife cut into my flesh, slicing deeper and deeper with each slice.

"A-A-Ah-GAH-GWAH!" I pant through my gargling blood as I feel the delicate strands of muscle be cut away. Wetness warms the inside of my throat and lungs as searing, fire agony rips up my arm.

"Yes, maus ... your screaming is beautiful. I'm so happy this knife isn't made to cut through bone quickly." He delightfully trills, arm bulging from the powerful thrusts of his knife.

"GWAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" My piercing shrieks hardly make it past my lips as he hums, slipping the blade around my arm to cut away the fleshy muscle surrounding the bone.

"Yes let's sing, my little frau~ round and round goes the blade and into your bone~ and flesh~," he sickly sings as I feel sharp and deep, thudding terror ripping up my arm. Stop, please I'm begging you!

"S-Sa-Sa-!" I rasp unable to make my tongue form the appropriate sounds.

"As beautiful as your screaming is, little frau ... your tongue will send a message to another." He hums before the weight on my left side drops. My eyes burst open as I crane my head, seeing the impossible lying on the floor with a final twitch or two. M-My arm ... to my arm, he just-!

"GWAAHHHH!" I silently shriek at the top of my lungs as more blood pools into my mouth from the painful effort. My arm! My arm! H-He just cut it off-! He coolly reaches over and picks up my pants, slicing them in half has he gently ties it around the stub. He smiles and grips either side of my jaws before gently pecking my opened screaming mouth.

"So beautiful ... ," he mutters, cutting the straps of my tank top. The agonizing screams continue to deafly fill the room as he gently peels off the shirt, leaving only my undergarments on as he balls up the fabric.

"Come here, my beautiful little frau, and give me that tongue." He grins as he wedges the blade between my clamped teeth. I struggle to back my head up and away from the blade but the flaming edge of it cleaning sweeps through my mouth, raggedly slicing up anything unfortunate to deter the blade from its true goal. Rasping gasps turn to gurgles as he reaches in and with the utmost care withdraws the bloody, fleshy organ now haphazardly cut. My eyes widen as the agonizing pain floods my mouth, slipping down into my throat.

"Yes, this will do for Clover Tower nicely." He sighs, reaching over the side of the couch and placing it against the floor. A flood of hot flickering liquid pours down my throat as I toss my head back, purposefully inhaling the blood. Please, just let it end! My head jerks back up as the blade rams into my right bicep, feeling his fingers tightly grip my hair.

"What a naughty frau ... ," he coos, stuffing the rag into my gapping mouth. The choking flood stops as he stuffs my mouth with my tank top, gently kissing my forehead as I tremble. H-He's crazy ... !

"Now, be a good maus and scream for me." He seductively whispers in my ear before sliding the blade against my bicep. My eyes widen as I watch with horror the blade sinking deeper and deeper beneath the skin. The moment the razor edge taps against the bone a muffled scream hardly reaches past the fabric. Please! No, enough! My mouth wordlessly moves as I struggle to scream for mercy, unable to get the words past the gag. Please no! My head flies back against the couch as I struggle to keep what little precious sanity I have left, repeatedly hitting the back of my head against the couch. Please be at least enough force to snap my neck. I can't handle this pain anymore just please just kill me already!

"And~ there! So perfect ... ," he mutters, slipping off his shirt and tying it to the stub. His eyes turn hazy as he leans down and kisses the already blood soaked shirt, patting his lips with blood. My arm twitches back, unable to comply with my commands to push him off and somehow make a run for it. No, please stop. It can't end here. I still have so much to do-!

"The temptation is so strong, Jackie." He purrs, moving his mouth to my shoulder. "How I want to take you know, while you are bathed in this beautiful crimson but, sadly, I cannot." He heavily sighs, brushing his lips by my earlobe. My eyes roll back as his teeth graze my ear. Please ... stop ... you've already taken my arms. What more could you possibly want from me? His finger taps against the hole in my stomach, making me cringe with each needle stabbing brush of his fingers.

"I've got a lovely idea, frau." He suddenly says with an excited grin. His arms gently and carefully wrap around my legs and back, hoisting me into the air. I weakly hang off his shoulder hardly comprehending what he is doing. The ground ... is moving. It's moving. He's moving me? But why? The walls and ceiling blur together as he tosses me down onto a soft surface, immediately clambering up alongside me.

"You look so delicious, lying on the bed with so much beautiful red." He coos, very gently running his hand up my calf, snaking around and slides up my thigh. "So beautiful, mein gott, I don't think I can restrain myself much longer." He shakily exhales before shaking his head. He stares at my eyes for a moment before leaping off the bed, leaving me be. G-Good ... please leave. Please, leave and let me be found by Boris. Or Gowland. Hell, even Ace or Alice would do! My heart skips a beat as the leaps onto the bed and sits on my stomach, drawing out my belt. My lips tremble as he grips my jaws and forces me to look up, pushing me back until my head hits the headboard. T-Tying? He's going to tie me up?

Silent tears once again start to streak my face. My gosh, it's so painful ... please end it. Please just leave. Atticus expertly wraps the belt around my throat and loops it around the back board, tightening it so my neck is pressing against the cold touching wood. His knife touches a thick part of my hair before quickly slicing it off, pulling back the big chunk of hair before dropping it to the ground.

"Ah~ I've almost forgot one of my favorite parts." He grins, staring readily at my eyes. My eyes widen with horror as he reaches to the side and plucks the spoon from my late night cereal bowl, sticking it in his mouth. His eyes never deviate from mine as he openly licks the spoon and coats it with his own saliva.

"Hold still, my beautiful frau." He grins as he tightly holds my face, stabbing the spoon forward. The cold touching spoon's edge digs into my socket. A fiery explosion of soul ripping agony tear through my vision as it blurs, just before the world is unplugged from my sight. I struggle to kick, scream, punch, anything to get the madman off so that I can see again. My right eye socket fills with the cool touching air before throbbing pain leaves no part of my body untouched. He's dissecting and dismembering me while I'm still alive.

And he's enjoying every minute of it.

"Such a good maus." He purrs as the metal once again scoops into my socket, this time popping out the left with much faster efficiency. The bloody screams of terror are halted by the gag, going no further than my own ears. Please stop-! His warm hands clutch my cheeks as he leans in, kissing my cheeks where warm liquid freely dribbled down. I haggardly breathe, thumping my limbless arms against the bed in an attempt to get the fabric off. Please, please let me bleed out-! I stiffen as he slides off my body, vanishing into the darkness. I freeze, struggling to hear him. Where ... where did he go? I nearly shriek as his hand snatches my ankle, digging his thumb into the sliced Achilles tendon.

"And now for your magnificent legs ... ," he murmurs, brushing his soft lips over my upper thigh. My breathing comes in and out faster and faster as he shifts so he's sitting on my stomach, holding my thigh close against his torso before his blade begins to slice through the muscles.

"MMMMMPPPPPHHHHHHHHH!" I scream at the top of my lungs as he continues, heartlessly slicing away the bones. Immense stinging agony ripped up my leg as the slicing stops, replaced with hard placed jabs right into my bone. My spine curls up as I struggle with all my might. It's killing me -!

"Feh. Troublesome frau." He sneers, holding firm as the weight on my leg vanishes. No ... no, he took it! He's taking everything from me-! Stop it, stop it stop it-! I bulk as he shifts, holding my shoulders before his lips brush against my jaw.

"You look so beautiful right now, maus. I wish you could see - ah. Ha ... ha, ha ha!" He laughs at his own joke as a wet object slides up my cheek. E-Enough ... please, enough! I let out another scream as something wet thrusts into my eye socket, leaving a pained trail of stinging agony before he pulls back.

"Everything ... everything about you tastes so sweet! I can't wait. I can't stop myself. Frau, I'm taking it right now." He madly rasps as something plunges beneath my rib cage.

"Mfh-!" I struggle to move my other lame leg as I feel the hot metal withdraw, replaced with something large and bulky.

"Mfh-mfh-MFHM!" I struggle to scream and move as the wriggling object slides under my ribcage, forcing itself past my lungs.

"Oh, my frau ... it's so beautiful ... ," he murmurs before his teeth graze by my ear, "I can feel your heart beat, frau." He whispers as my chest tightens. N-No way ... h-h-he put his hand in me?! My body trembles as I painfully wheeze, feeling the pressure all around me. It hurts ... it hurts, so, so much-!

"HMF!" I scream into the gag, feeling something pulling on my heart.

"How does it feel ... to have me hold your precious heart? Oh Jackie ... I love you so, so much. And soon we will forever become one." He whispers sweetly in my ear before tightly gripping my hair and smashing his lips to mine. My leg twitches, losing the will to fight back as my body slacks. It hurts ... so much ... I can't take it.

"You are mine now and forever, Jackie. I love you~ ja~ckie~," he lovingly purrs before giving a sharp tug. I gag as I feel something precious disconnect, filling my chest with a searing hot warmth that trickles through my entire body. A-Atticus ... it hurts. And I can ... can feel myself going. My neck slacks, letting my head freely hang as I feel the last bit of life flutter out of my body.

ATTICUS'S POV

I watch, pleased as she slumps forward, her little fragile heart to beat no more. The shock and horror in her face quickly drains as she slacks, becoming beautifully lifeless. Yes ... that's it. Let my face be the last image in your dying mind, little Jackie. Her head lifelessly falls onto my shoulder, resting her tired head as I pull a little harder on her heart that was beating just so faintly a few moments before. My smirk grows wider as I drag the large object out of her body, sliding it through the cut right below her ribcage. Her bloody, glistening heart fills my own with such glee as I gently massage the overworked muscle.

"So beautiful ... look, Jackie. I have your heart." I smile, presenting it before her eyeless sockets. She's so cute ... and now I will always have the beauty of having her last thought being of me. I gently place her heart on the night stand, leaning forward. I regret not being able to finish by slicing off her other leg but the temptation was too great. That work can be finished later. After all, I need to wrap them up all nice for those Role Holder's now don't I? My fingers slide through the remainder of her hair as I press my lips to hers. She's so soft ... perhaps I _should_ have defiled her in every way before I slid her heart out. Oh well; I suppose there will be time for that in a few moments too.

"Awe~ come now, my little frau. Smile for me?" I cutely ask, pushing her back so she leans against the backboard. I smile, dipping my finger into the stab wound in her stomach. I worm it around trying to make her scream but she remains deathly silent. I sweetly smile as I pull my finger out and tilt her head back, drawing a smile up her cheeks with the blood. I tilt my head, grinning at her beautiful smile gracing her lips now and forever more.

"There you are. Such a cute smile, just for me." I purr, crawling onto her lap as I kiss her unmoving lips. So cute. My hand falls over her collarbone, playing with her treasures as I kiss her lips. So beautiful. My tongue slips across her mouth tasting the blood gurgling up from the back of her throat. So sweet. My hand finds its way to my pants, gently pulling it down a bit. I roughly jerk the belt back, watching her head helplessly loll around. Right now and forever more she is completely under my control. I wheeze out a grin and sit on her soft, bloody lap as I kiss up a small cut still oozing precious blood on the side of her neck.

And so mine.

‡

JACKIE'S POV

I lurch forward, eyes wide with sweat beading up on my face. A silent scream sticks in my racing heart, wanting to scream to the world my horror. I quickly glance at my hands, staring at the normal state that are in. No cuts. No blood. No tears.

I shakily exhale, horrified as I touch every part of my body. I-I'm still alive, aren't I? Yes, yes I'm still alive. I'm still alive and well. My legs tremble like jello, refusing to budge even an inch towards the bathroom so I can dab off my sweat. I can't believe I just imagined him killing me! How ridiculous ... ? I glance down, spying my ankles bound with rope. My head snaps around, spying a dark looming figure in the doorway.

N-N-NO-!

‡

Well, I hoped you liked the one shot! OK, just to explain some things, Atticus is was a young Nazi soldier in WW2 who was forced to fight the Americans as they approached home base. And now because of this, he is a 16 year old post traumatic stress disordered teen with a bloodthirsty split personality even though his normal self is actually very tame, helpful and timid. I thought this would be a cool way to introduce him since I was thinking he would be paired up with Jackie. OH! Most importantly HE IS NOT MY CHARACTER. I helped finalize his design with the help of ( . h) who, to my knowledge, originally created him. Pretty cool huh? Well **_REVIEW_** and tell me what you think. Give me **_20 REVIEWS_** and I will consider writing some more, or write more on this couple, or just on Atticus himself. Let me know what you think! If you want to know what Atticus looks like google 'Flippy in human form" and that will give an accurate depiction of what he looks like.


End file.
